Awakening
by Angel of Pandemonium
Summary: The village of Heriotza has remained largely disconnected for many, many years, ever since Menphia had spent the last of her days there, but something is changing, something is coming that will change the fate of the village of assassins, and it intertwines with Phoenix Drop more than any of them ever believed it would. An Minecraft Diaries story. T for language. and certain scenes
1. Wyvern

**Hello and welcome to my crazy-ass world- yes there is a language warning. I don't Own any characters, or anything i borrow from the story line- that all goes to Jess and Jason- the amazing minds behind MCD. I _do_ however, own every single one of my O.C's- and let's face it- i made them all because i ship myself with so many of the characters- well, and my little sister with one of them- anyway, this is an OC oriented story. thanks for giving it a shot! Cannon parings include: Aarmau, Travlyn, and Dante~Chan (only because they're already cannon and married...) and that's really it, if this were a My Street story, it'd be Zane~chan, but... yeah, i both hate and love Zane in Diaries... anyway, enough of my babble- Read and Enjoy, if you have any comments, please do.**

 **Just... don't flame. it's not nice. I don't mind critiques, but don't hate on my story. If you have ideas, that's fine, I'll listen.**

* * *

 **PART 1- THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

 _ **Through mistakes made in blood, and deed not done right,  
the end will draw near as the pretenders' plight  
Not by choice of one shall the village fall,  
but by death's hand the bell shall toll**_

 _ **And one by one, by them change shall befall  
the greatest, the five shall heed the call,  
the start of the end cannot be stopped  
though they try, and through that, it is wrought**_

 _ **Destiny's five shall fall one by one  
The Prophesy started by the death of the silent son  
The fates will strike; the Chosen's will shall take its flight  
Side by side with the northern child of darkness and light**_

 _First Prophesy made by Leopard, fifty years before the awakening of Phoenix Drop_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _One Year After 3-year time-skip, Unknown Location,_

 _Wyvern_

Exhausted, covered in blood, and wounded, the young woman with the dragon mask slowly made her way through the lush jungle She hissed in pain as she walked- or, nearly dragged herself along. The agony of the many injuries that littered her body nearly made her lose her balance more than once. She grasped at the trees and Liana vines that littered the forest until she came to a stop.

Panting, she let a pained grin flicker under the mask as eyes nearly the same color as bedrock scanned the tangle of vines in front of her. It looked to be a large, jutting mountain in front of her covered with the large vines. She reached out and drew away the lianas to reveal a small opening in the side of the mountain. With a tired sigh, she continued her way.

She'd clean up the blood trail she'd left later. She followed the nearly invisible path into the mountain and behind a waterfall… until she made it to the small clearing. Like something out of a fairy tale, the small meadow was like a little garden- roses and other fragrant plants and herbs grew there, making a beautiful haven surrounded by large trees and vines, complete with a set of springs in the area- one that was naturally cold and good drinking water, the other a hot spring, naturally heated from the lava flowing beneath.

Though she knew she was alone- the concealing spell she'd placed on the area was a strong one- dark, storm cloud grey eyes warily scanned the area. Satisfied that she was alone, she started the slow, agonizing process of undressing.

Bloody, ripped fingers reached to the clasp that held her thick, crimson travelling cloak closed, and clumsily unclasped it, the heavy, bloodstained material landed with a soft sound onto the grass, for the first time, revealing bright hair containing all the colors of a sunset. She unsecured the mask that was held to her face, and the fearsome dragon-etched in red lacquer on ivory fell with the cloak.

Discarding the mask was something that none of them did very often, she looked down at the dragon mask with a mixture of relief and anger- it had been her life since before she could clearly remember. They called her Wyvern, and the nickname suited. However, she wished that she did not live in the mask. No matter, she thought, now, she had other things to attend to.

She unbuckled her shoulder guards ( _why,_ oh, _why_ did she have so many buckles) and whimpered. The metal fell to the ground as well, followed by her boots (and laces were _just_ as bad as buckles), and then her black leather tied pants. She sighed as she struggled with the fastenings on the double-breasted leather vest-style corset, followed by the now ragged, long sleeved, white shirt -well, now it was more _red_ than white- which finally- _finally_ joined everything else.

She hissed as she slowly lowered herself into the naturally heated pool, groaning as the water engulfed her. As she relaxed in the water, she took stock of her injuries, wincing as she realized that she'd have to sew some of them up herself before she could move on.

As proficient as she was in witchcraft- a skill learned from an early age as soon as her mentors realized that she had the capacity- she did not have any healing magics- that she could use easily, anyway, and definitely _not_ on herself. Instead, she reached for her medical pack, and pulled out the whiskey that she kept for these cases, and took a swig, and proceeded to thread the roll of silk thread through the needle.

It burned like the fires of the Nether, though she kept her hand steady- the whiskey had dulled the sting, if only a little- as she sealed the flesh back together. She did not stop until the job was done. Satisfied with the (albeit, very painful) result, she settled back into the water- this time to truly relax. She sprinkled herbs and oils into the water- used for disinfection… and easing sore muscles- as she bathed.

For nearly an hour, she stayed like this before rising out, bandaging her stitched up wounds and re-dressing. She had to return home (though she _hated_ to call it that), where she _could_ get healed. Still weak from her injuries, she made her way out of her little oasis- she called it this even though it was located in the jungles of this region. Not far from her village. Actually, she made a point to come once a week- providing that she was _home_ to do so.

The gates of the village rose above the greenery as she made her way deeper into the forest. "Home at last, Wyvern… welcome." Hearing her codename, Wyvern smirked, inclining her head to the other masked woman. "Crow," she responded. "Death has found you well?"

The other woman snorted at the formal greeting. "As it nearly did for you, I see. By Ishtar, what did you do?"  
Wyvern shrugged at Crow. "Took on an entire group of elite guards. Not much of a choice, as I was caught on my assassination attempt…. They all died. I really had no time for their shit."

Crow barked out a laugh. "Well, that's one way to do it…" she snickered, before she sobered up. "Lioness wishes to see you." She told the other woman. Wyvern winced. "Shit… looks like I'm in trouble…" she murmured. "Well… you _did_ kind of screw up…"

"I did not. I killed the guy… I just… killed his guards and the best of his knights as well."

"You were only supposed to kill the one, though."

"And I _did._ He's _dead._ Since when does anyone care?" Wyvern muttered, annoyed. She shook her head. "No matter, it doesn't do to keep Lioness waiting." Crow chuckled as she watched the older woman leave to find Lioness. "True…" she said to the air.

Wyvern knocked at the elder's door- Lioness had been Wyvern's mentor, and one of the few who knew her true name. The mask hid her face, as she opened the door, but that didn't matter, because she knew that as soon as the door closed, there would be no formalities besides the use of codenames.

"Lioness…" she muttered. The woman snorted as she took off her mask, and pinned the younger woman with a look. "Not long ago, young one, you did not address me so formally." The woman smirked. Her face deceptively young, though a scar from a knife cut through her eye, which was a murky, pale blue with blindness, while her other eye, a whiskey brown sparkled.

"I didn't think about it…" Wyvern smirked. "I'm a little woozy from blood loss, you know." Lioness raised an eyebrow as she examined the young woman. "So, you are. Perhaps we should take a look at those wounds before you go off to your own home.

"Yeah… I was going to do that…. I'll be honest, I'm not too fond of walking around with a bunch of injuries… It's just a little… painful." Lioness roared with laughter, as she started to heal the girl. "How was the job?"

"Oh… so you… you _hadn't_ heard about it...?" Lioness quirked an eyebrow through the bright, white light that signaled the use of healing magics. "No, Wyvern… I haven't… though I suppose that it has something to do with this rather alarming amount of injuries you have…"

Wyvern cleared her throat. "Uh… I fought... his _entire_ guard…" she mumbled. "They caught me…. So, I really didn't have a choice…"

"I taught you better than that…" Lioness frowned. "How in the Nether did you get _caught_?"

And there, Wyvern thought with a wince, was the crux of the damned problem. How _had_ she gotten caught? It had been like they'd _known_ that she was going to be there, and she'd followed the corrupt bastard for about two weeks. Another reason she'd taken so long. It usually took her mere _hours_ to take out a target, and yet, _this guy_ had been surrounded from sun up till sun down, and even _then_ , he hadn't been alone.

So, when she _finally_ thought that she had a chance at him, she'd taken it- wanting nothing more than to rip the idiot's throat out for making her wait for two weeks. However, as soon as she'd tried to take him out, he'd had guards bursting through the door, and then, she'd been forced to fight them _all_ , just to kill _one_ man.

She said as much to Lioness, who's frown deepened as the story progressed. When Wyvern was finally done recounting the situation, the older woman made a humming sound. "Yes, it _does_ sound as if they were tipped off. That being said… You did the best you could in the situation. Any longer, and the Elders would have sent someone after you."

"Aren't _you_ an elder, Lioness?" Wyvern drawled, a smirk on her face. Lioness scoffed. "Hence why someone would have been sent, hatchling." She returned. Wyvern winced. "Why do you insist on calling me that?" she muttered.

"Because you insist on reminding me of my age." The other woman drawled, finishing up with her healing. "Now, go to _bed_. You've got a nasty case of blood loss, which under any other circumstances would have been fatal- if you hadn't sewn yourself up, you'd be dead." She pushed the young woman along, toward her door. "I'll have someone send you some soup over. You wouldn't be able to keep anything else down."

Wyvern nodded. She knew that Lioness was right. Just _some_ of the _wonderful_ symptoms of hypovolemic shock. She made a face as she walked to her house, ignoring the dizziness that she'd had since _before_ returning to Heriotza village… right up until she got home, where she all but dragged herself up the stairs and fell into bed.

As she lay in bed, recovering, she reflected on the job that she'd just gotten done with– somebody had to have tipped off the target prior to her arrival- there was really no other way to explain this turn of events. She growled as the realization struck her. She turned over in bed and turned out the light

Sleep, she decided, was best in this situation. It was really all she could do right now.

* * *

 **Okay, that's the first chapter... again, read and review. these first five chapters are the introduction, and will be short... er than the rest of the thing. anyway, this will _hopefully_ be cross- posted on AO3 eventually. If you wanna check that out, I will let you know when its up there. **

**AOP is _out_**


	2. Phantom

_**Hello, my lovelies. Here's chapter 2 Another person's perspective. All five chapters of Part one are in a different perspective, just so you know. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Phantom_

She'd been exiled, true, but that didn't mean that she couldn't visit her former village. Especially if called by one of the elders – and Lioness rarely asked anything of her.

She greeted the guard at the gate- Crow, she believed- before heading to the inner part of the village, where the library was, or, as it was better known, Lioness' house.

"Phantom, nice to see you again." Lioness smiled wryly at the woman… who had not aged in seventeen years. Phantom removed her mask, and jade eyes gleamed, slit-pupiled like a cat at the younger woman. She was a Meif'wa (one of the few here), it showed in her gleaming, jewel-like eyes, claws, black ears and tail… and in the bright, white, _fanged_ smile that never failed to make a person step back.

"Lioness... Death has found you well?" Lioness snorted. "No, it has not." A black brow shot up as she observed the older woman. "Something happened?"

"Yes, and it greatly worries me, Phantom. Wyvern took two weeks to finish a job… and it seems as if someone had compromised her, or, at least, compromised the job." Lioness informed her. Phantom frowned at the thought. The implication was not lost on her, and, though it seemed fantastic- no one she knew would sell a sister out- at least in that fashion. It simply wasn't done, the consequences for it was death.

"No one but the elders know the hits we- sorry, _you_ \- don't just tell people all over the place. That's top-secret information." She slowly spoke, as if trying to pick apart her own words. Why she said was true, and Lioness knew it well. Her frown deepened. The elders said nothing to anyone _not_ involved in a hit.

It was against their creed, which, if Phantom was _any_ indication, you just _didn't_ break. The sole reason that the Meif'wa was still alive, and in exile… well, they _had_ killed her. Multiple times. She just… didn't stay dead. At least, not for long, and not by any of _their_ doing.

She was not a shadow knight, but something else entirely, and only the great Ishtar knew what that was. Phantom didn't tell, and no one really asked. The only reason she did not attack the whole damn village was because many of the women there were still her friends… the ones to blame for what happened to her… well, they stayed well out of her sight.

"Hello, Lioness… and… Phantom… what are you doing here?" yet another villager had come to the library, and Phantom could not help but hiss. This woman was called Fox, and she was just as sly and cunning as the animal she took her name for. She had long, platinum blonde-or white hair, and pale skin, her ears were long and tapered to delicate points, marking her as what she was- an Elf.

As Fox was one of the reasons- actually, in Phantom's opinion, the _main_ reason, for what had happened, the two were on… strenuous terms. By that, Phantom wished the other woman to suffer as much as she had, though she knew it was unlikely… not unless she went through the same thing that she, herself had, some thirty-two years before.

"I asked Phantom here, to discuss something, Fox." Lioness drawled, her blue eyes sharpened, as she looked at the elf. Fox shrugged. "None of my business." She muttered. "But the rest of the council sent me to find you, Lady Lioness." The woman nodded and got up from her seat. "Very well, I shall go." She turned to the door, and then looked at the two in the room. " _Behave_ yourselves," was the last thing she said before she left.

The two women looked at each other. "Phantom…" Fox frowned. "I didn't know you'd be here…" Phantom said nothing. She replaced her mask on her face and nodded to the other woman. "I will take my leave now." She murmured, she would not stay in Fox's company for any more time than strictly necessary. She walked past the other woman and out into the street. "Phantom…" Fox snapped.

The Meif'wa turned and pinned Fox with her pale green eyes through her mask. "I have _no_ interest in what you want to say to me, Fox. I swear by the six and the whole of the pantheon, if you come near me again, I will gut you like I should have done… _years_ ago." She snarled, the rancor in her voice made the other woman take a half-step back, which only served to piss her off

"Phantom, I _had_ to do it." She snapped, silver eyes narrowed behind the mask. "You would have done the same if it had been me."

A hollow laugh sounded as the other woman shook her head. "No, Fox. I wouldn't have. I'd have kept your secrets… I'd have _helped_ you." She stated it with the same anger and hatred as she had before. What made Fox flinch, though, was the underlining sadness of the words. She did not follow, nor did she try and stop Phantom from leaving this time.

Deep down, Fox knew that what Phantom had said was true. If their situations had been reversed, Phantom would have done everything in her power to help her. She turned back in the other direction herself, forlorn at the thought. The black-haired woman, however, was moving towards Wyvern's house. Though she'd been an assassin- like everyone else in this village- she had discovered that she had a gift for all types of magics at a young age and had carefully cultivated them.

She wanted to help the younger assassin, and the only way to do that would be to heal her. Once more, however, she was distracted. This time, by a woman with a wolf's mask…. Along with pink-tipped ears and tail. This girl was a were-wolf, though not a pure blood. "Wolf…. Fancy seeing you here." The werewolf giggled. "Hey, kitty." She drawled. "What's up?"

"Don't call me kitty." She said. "I'm on my way to see how Wyvern is doing. You?"

"Just got back from a job." At this, the wolf frowned. "Odd, really. I thought I'd be home sooner, but the guards just wouldn't leave the guy alone…" she shrugged. "Almost as if…" Phantom frowned. "As if they knew you were coming?" Phantom finished her statement, and Wolf looked shocked. "Err, yeah, how'd you know?" Phantom looked up at Wyvern's house. "Same thing happened here… though with worse consequences, I see. You don't look too badly hurt."

Wolf shrugged. "Well, they left him alone long enough for me to do the deed…" She muttered. "I hear that was kind of like what happened to Wyvern… only they burst in at the last second and caught her." Phantom sighted. "Not unlike you…"

"Only I didn't have to fight an entire elite guard…"

Phantom frowned at the thought. "I don't know what's going on, Wolf, but be careful. There's someone who wants you lot out of the way." Phantom warned her. "Now, I'm going to go see what I can do to help Wyvern." She walked into the house.

She found Wyvern in her bedroom, laying down, sleeping. Of course, as soon as the former- assassin walked into the room, she opened her dark grey eyes. "Phantom…" she murmured. Looking at the older woman, who smirked behind the mask. "Wyvern… It's been a long time…"

"I haven't seen you since I was… eight." A truly momentous occasion for those who had been around at the time, especially for the exile- if you could really call her that. She came and went as she pleased, as she was still more powerful than any of the elders. No one could really stop her. Phantom smirked. "Yeah. It has been a while. You look pretty sorry right now, Wyvern."

The other woman snorted "I was ambushed by a shit-ton of guards. What the fuck did you expect?" Phantom snickered. "Well, _you_ need to watch your language." She murmured. " _that_ wasn't polite…"

Wyvern made a face. She didn't give two shits about her language- which tended to be on the more colorful side on the best of days- and neither did her targets- though, they usually died. "I'm tired and annoyed. What do you expect?"

"A little decorum would be nice, Wyvern. You're not dead." Phantom walked over to her and tisked. "I'm going to have to do a blood replenishing spell, aren't I?" she murmured, before she got to work.

As the most gifted healer to ever come from Heriotza village, Phantom made quick work of Wyvern's wounds…and blood loss. Usually, people came from everywhere to watch the woman heal. As this was Wyvern's house, and there were rules on entering people's houses unannounced (especially in an assassin's keep…. People tended to lose body parts if they popped in unannounced and/or uninvited), they were blessedly alone.

Phantom didn't like crowds around her in the first place. She tended to get kind of twitchy… and when she got twitchy… people got hurt. Well, with one _glaring_ exception. She snorted quietly to herself as she continued to heal the other woman. When she was finished, she left Wyvern to rest, knowing what a strain it was on the body to be healed, she herself was tired from healing.

Now, she supposed, she would go back home. The other woman would be safe from infection and blood loss now, and would wake up the next day as healthy, mean, and foul-mouthed as ever. She exited the house and left the village.

She was maybe two miles from her own home when she stopped. "I told you what I'd do if I saw you, again, Fox. What the _hell_ do you want?" she growled, her voice low. The pale haired elf stepped out of the trees.

"I forget that Meif'wa share a sense of smell akin to the werewolves and elves… and demons." She murmured. "I shouldn't have."

"No, it was not in your best interests. Now, I'll ask again, before I draw my knife. You may be immortal as well, but that doesn't mean I can't make you _hurt_." She snapped, turning to the other woman.

"Not long ago, we were friends, Phantom…"

"You lost the right to call me a friend seventeen years ago, _Fox_." Phantom cut in. "Leave me alone. I'm done talking to you." She turned and left. "There is nothing to say now. We've both gone our own ways."

"And yet you stick around here," Fox yelled, angrily. "You stay here, and you do nothing."

"I stay here, because that is what I have to do." Phantom snapped. "According to what?" Fox snarled. "Why are you still here, Phantom, if you hate it so much? If it reminds you of what you lost?" she missed the predatory glint in Phantom's eyes as she snapped. In seconds, the elf was against a tree, a knife to her throat.

"And _whose_ fault is that, _I wonder_." She snarled. "I stay because that's what the fates have told me to do." She went on. "And _you_ will not say anything to the council about it. I am needed here, though I don't know why. And _you_ do not _get_ to question that. Especially when any small bit of happiness I could have was ripped away… because of _you._ "

Fox could not say a thing. She froze. "You… that was almost twenty years ago…"

" _Everything._ " She hissed. "For seventeen years, _everything I have ever wanted has been Taken. Away. Because. Of. You._ " The knife dug into the elf's throat until a drop of blood was glistening on the diamond blade. "I will _never_ forget…. And I'd be _damned_ to forgive you." Her gold eyes blazed behind the mask she wore, tears slipped unseen down her face. "The _only_ way I can let it go is if all this is worth it. And while carving your heart out _would_ make me feel better…. And it would certainly give you a _glimmer_ of the pain I feel _every fucking day_ …. It won't change that I need to stay."

She pulled the knife away, and let Fox go. The woman rubbed her now cut throat- it wasn't fatal at all, nor would it have killed her if it _was_ fatal, but it had hurt, and Fox was starting to realize the exact extent of her actions… and what they'd done to Phantom.

* * *

 ** _As always, thanks for reading, and please, review. AOP out!_**


End file.
